UKball
UKball is a ball located off the coast of Franceball. It is an islandball. It is never found without accompaniment of a top hat, a monocle, a pocketwatch, and occasionally an umbrella. It once ruled the world, you know. Currently, it is under the territory of Europistan the EU. Humble Beginnings Every country in the world decided to have a kid after the Roman Empire collapsed. It became the English-speaking Kingdom of Murcia. That kingdom later became the Celtic stuff. The Celtic stuff became Scotland, Wales, England, the Isle of Man, and Ireland. One day, the Celtic stuff all got together and became a United Kingdom. The United Kingdom experienced a revolution and became the wealthiest nation in the world; so wealthy, in fact, that it began to become the largest empire of all time. A fifth of the world became governed by London. Then, all of the land wanted itself back, so it just became a Commonwealth instead, which is essentially not much more than a friendship club. (except for this one douche). Modern-day Britain was doing just fine, until a serious fuckstorm of different cultures decided to conglomerate into the German Empire. Then Ireland was like, "Fuck this shit". Then, it was Great Britain (that's our island, now) to the rescue! Britain was doing just fine, until a serious fuckstorm of national debt decided to conglomerate into Nazi Germany. Then France was like, "Fuck this shit". Then, it was Great Britain (and 2 other people) to the rescue! Britain was doing just fine, until a serious fuckstorm of Commies decided to corrupt the government. The Conservative Party was like "Fuck this shit". Then, it was...Thatcher to the rescue? Britain was doing just fine, until a serious fuckstorm of radical muslims decided to conglomerate in all of London. Then, Great Britain was like "Fuck this shit". Then...well, actually, they're pretty much fucked. But I'm sure the Commonwealth will unite in destruction of this evil commodity. But now Commonwealthball is like "Let's fuck these shits." Personality He loves Tea, Biscuits, Pie & Mash, Fish & Chips, Top Hats, Monocles, Canes, Imperialism and Scotch Whisky. Has a friendly rivalry with Germanyball, it's UK balls other favourite European friend alongside the likes of Hollandball. Kicked Napoleons ass with the likes of Reichtangle and natural enemies with Franceball, although these days they are friends. Currently doesn't like Spainball as they pretend they are stronk and can take Gibraltarball, same with Argentinaball and Falklandsball, nor Cyprusball and Akrotiri and Dhekeliaball. Allies *'Canadaball: '''They're the good son. * [http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Indonesiaball '''Indonesiaball']: They're awsome. Britain is salute to indonesia's Nasionalism *'USAball:' They're the bad son. Well, kind of. Sort of. THEY DON'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! *'Cyprusball:' They're the other bad son. Well, kind of. Sort of. THEY DON'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! *'Australiaball:' They're the son that was always kind of insane, but still makes a good living. *'New Zealandball:' They're the insane son's sheepshagging tumor. *'Franceball:' He annoys me sometimes but at the end of the day we're good comrades. Although, alot of Muslims are reaching me through him so he better fix that! *'Germanyball:' They're both obscenely wealthy. *'Netherlandsball:' They...both have the English Channel... Kind of... *'Belgiumball:' UKball protected this cousin with his life against Reichtangle (Also know as Anschluss attempt I). *'Pakistanball: They're okay but they must stay away from us civilised folk... And stop changing our great culture!' *'Egyptball: '''Although, they're kind of insane, right now. Oh and the same as Pakistanball *'South Africaball: Also kind of insane, right now. The high off of the BRICS must be getting to them. *Indiaball: They're good people and have helped us out but... HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE CROWN! *Norwayball: They're kingdom bros. *Mexicoball: They make good tacos, what can one say? *Brazilball:' We have found a common enemy. *'Koreaball: ' The good one. *'Commonwealthball:' He's the favourite son. *'Chileball:' He is a friend of the end of the world. *'Swedenball:' UKball's platonic love. Swedenball also likes UKBall but still thinks he is bit violent and scary. Oh, he builds a lot of my furniture nowadays. * [[Hong Kongball|'Hong Kongball']]: Adopted son whom UKball raised only to give back to Chinaball. *'Portugalball:' England's oldest ally and friend but is irrelevant and we treat him like our bitch. *'Romaniaball: Uh...who? Is it that countryball in the balkans? Italyball? Italyball 2.0? No? Hmm... *Bulgariaball: Uh...who? Is it that countryball in the balkans? Greeceball? Greeceball 2.0? No? Hmm... Enemies/frequent opponents *Russiaball:' An insignificant island, you say? You're an insignificant dictatorship. *'Chinaball:' Stop rambling about the Opium Wars! *'Argentinaball:' A madman who cannot into making me let the Falklands go. *'Cyprusball:' They're the ''other bad son. Well, kind of. Sort of. THEY DON'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! Also a madman who cannot into making me let Akrotiri and Dhekelia go. *'Iranball: '''They, like, should totally stop being so nuclear. *'Irelandball:' You are resented because once you were my slave. *'Sealandball:' Will never be recognized. Psh. *'Koreaball:''' The bad one who thinks it's best. Special Abilities *Ruling the world. *Stabbing people. *Owning Akrotiri and Dhekelia (Cyprusball doesn't know what I'm talking about). *Owning the Falklands (Argentinaball doesn't know what I'm talking about). *Owning Gibraltar (Spainball doesn't know that I'm talking about). *Free heatlhcare (Obamacare as others would like to call it). *Wearing kilts. *Wearing top hats. *Hating on USAball. Links *Facebook page